


Beyond the Surface

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Appearances, Assumptions are bad, Conversations, Drinking, Drinking does not mean coping, Gossip, M/M, Pavelyan - Freeform, Pretending can backfire, Servants, Soldiers, Things aren't always what they appear, awesome dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Rumors of Dorian's drinking habits have become a source of gossip. The Inquisitor is not amused.





	Beyond the Surface

"How many bottles?"

"14!"

"Maker..."

"I heard Josephine's locked him out of the wine cellar."

"What do you expect? I heard that's why he came to Ferelden in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Obviously he's a drunk. The liquor's cheaper down here than that fancy shit they got in Tevinter. Not like he's got coin to afford it either way."

"Mmm. Well he does seem to be in the Herald's Rest more often than not."

"You're daft man! I've never seen him there and the Inquisitor can always find him in the library. It ain't him."

"Can't be. I see him there all the time. Usually drinking alone."

"Well, I see him in the library. Maybe you're the one spending too much time in the tavern."

"Well I see him playing chess in the garden with the Commander. He can't be in both those places half as much as you claim."

"I heard he trades barbs with that uppity mage from Orlais. Practically next door to each other... and the entire grand hall can hear them too!"

"You're all wrong. I see him comparing notes on magic with that elven apostate."

"Pah! The elf hates that Vint. They'd never work together."

"Shows what you know. Just the other day I delivered a message to the elf and had to interrupt one of their conversations."

"Why the blazes do I care about any of that? I thought we were talking about him drinking?"

"I'm just saying... I think you're wrong. I've never seen him at the tavern drinking alone."

"Maybe that's cuz you're always too busy staring at that oxman."

"Am not. Besides you stare too, I've seen you! And he can't be in there as often as you say, he's always with the Inquisitor when they leave the keep. If I didn't know better I'd think his Worship was sweet on him."

"Andraste's flaming balls! That's not why! He's takin 'im with em to keep an eye on him is all. Make sure he ain't no filthy blood mage."

"Hush up idiot! Don't be saying things like that, the Nightingale has ears everywhere! Besides there's no way the Seeker would let him wander 'round free if there was even a doubt."

"How'd you know? Maybe the Seeker's possessed."

"I knew you didn't have a brain. Seekers can't be possessed, they're immune you daft nug."

"Who you calling daft?"

"Hah! Insulted by daft but missed the nug!"

"Nugs aren't daft, they're tasty."

"Ugh. Keep that to yourself."

"I think all of you should shut up. What if the Inquisitor hears you talking about his friend like that?"

"No one's going to hear. You worry too much. I heard the Warden talking about the piss-flavoured ale with the Vint. Said he was surprised he drank it."

"Hah! That just means the Warden knows what the Vint was drinking. Maybe he was looking for a drinking buddy."

"Well I heard that snooty Orlesian mage complaining to the Vint about the horrid wine here in Ferelden. She said it would be a shame for some of the Inquisition's supply were to run out. Especially with so many nobles here... what would they say if the Inquisitor served that to a visiting Lord?"

"You don't think the Vint stole it so they could get better stuff stocked do you?"

"Not like the Iron Lady would do it."

"No, but she'd wager the Vint do it or bribe him. No way she'd risk her image on wine."

"But the Vint doesn't care... hey, you think maybe his drinking is an act?"

"An act of what? Stupidity?"

"Make him look harmless. Who's gonna be afraid of a Vint what drinks too much?"

"Be smart if it was. People'd stop looking at him as something dangerous... just pitiful."

"Shit. You think that's what he's doing then? If he is... shit. He might have spies here."

"See, now I know you're a moron. If he is faking his drinking he's doing it so people don't look at him. And who would be his spies huh? The little elf girl? The dwarf? Maybe that big ox who already admitted he's a spy? Besides, if anyone's a drunk it's him. He never leaves the tavern and doesn't sleep much besides."

"He's a Vint and a mage... aside from the Tranquil and the two inner circle mages, none of the other mages trust him."

"Well it was just a thought..."

"Not a very good one."

"Well you don't have to gloat about it!"

"And how do you figure other mages don't trust him? You friends with the mages now?"

"Course not. Just never see him with any is all."

"Well if all it takes is eyes to prove something, I've never seen you take a bath. You sure you know what soap is?"

"Shut up. Of course you ain't never seen me bath and you never will neither."

"Just proves my point. Just cuz you ain't never seen him with another mages doesn't mean it hasn't happened."

"Hush up the lot of you! Inquisitor coming this way."

\----xxx----

I'd heard the rumours about Dorian and his drinking and had been doing my best to get to the bottom of them by eavesdropping on the recruits and servants. The small group I came across in the courtyard had some intersting theories before one of them spotted me.

"Inquisitor!"

"Your worship."

"I heard your discussion. Seems rather lively." I said, coming to a halt, my arms crossed over my chest.

"We... we didn't mean nothing by it ser." A grizzled older man stammered. 

"Yeah, we were just thinking out loud is all. You know there's not much for entertainment round here." A younger, fresh faced youth added.

"So spreading rumours about Inquisition allies and my inner circle is entertaining to you all? You don't think your gossip might be harmful to our cause or hurtful to whoever you're gossiping about?"

They all dropped their gazes at that before one if the two women present responded. "We... we're sorry Your Worship. Honestly, we didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Right. We never thought of it like that." Another added, hastily.

"What about the fact that our allies, my friends, are helping to stop Corypheus? Is it too much to expect that those in the Inquisition would support each other rather than attempt breaking it from the inside out?"

"You're right Inquisitor. We deeply apologize for our thoughtless gossip. We're very sorry."

"That may be." I agreed. "But I think from now on, any rumours I hear that are not in line with what the Inquisition stands for will be dealt with harshly. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my recruits or anyone who seeks refuge here. Is that understood by all of you?"

"Yes Your Worship!"

"Of course Inquisitor!"

"We understand. We promise it won't never happen again."

"Good. I'll be reporting this incident to my advisors and I expect you all to spread the word. As you were." I said, turning and leaving them staring at my back in various states of shock, disbelief and embarrassment.

\----xxx----

"I told you we shouldn't have been talking about the mage!"

"Oh get off it! You said no such thing!"

"Well I was thinking it."

"Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we should head to the tavern. Have a pint. Listen to that bard Maryden sing."

"You crazy? I ain't setting foot in there for at least another day. The mage might be there and the Inquisitor too."

"So?"

"So you think maybe he might not be too happy to see us again right now?"

"Fine, fine. You got a point."

"Well, I've had enough for one night. See you gents and ladies tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then."

\----xxx----

I headed to the tavern where I knew I'd find Dorian. I had my own theories about the mage's drinking habits and had been putting off confronting him about it.

Sure enough when I stepped inside the tavern, I spotted his tell tale leisure armour at the bar. Bull was in his usual spot, flirting with yet another red headed waitress, a large ale tankard in his hand. I waved a greeting, but it was clear the woman had all his attention.

Shaking my head, I headed to the bar and sank into a chair beside Dorian, enjoying the silver glint of the metal embellishments on his armour. He was the perfect picture of sinfully attractive, wrapped in a perfect package of stylish practicality. He turned and smiled at me as Cabot set a mug of ale before me with a brief nod of greeting. 

"Amatus." Dorian said. "This is a pleasant surprise. I thought you had a meeting with Cullen."

"He was called away to speak with Cassandra. Personal matter from what I was told."

Dorian snorted. "Personal matter. So that's what they're calling it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amatus. Surely you've seen how they look at each other."

"Of course I have but I didn't think either of them wanted to act on it until after we deal with Corypheus."

Dorian shrugged. "I suppose things change."

"So what are you drinking Dorian? I've heard the rumours about you and I just confronted some recruits about it."

"You did what?!"

"It's true isn't it? What they're saying."

"Depends what they're saying amatus. And what do you mean you confronted them?"

"Just what I said. I don't want the Inquisition to be weakened by gosssip and I certainly don't want my friends harmed by those same rumours."

"Fine. You've rooted me out. I'm drinking water. Before that was a nice lemonade and before that, more water. Truth is, I don't drink much unless it's the right vintage and red."

"Well your fake drunkenness is very convincing. What purpose does it serve to make all these people believe you're a drunk?"

"Is anyone ever afraid of a drunk Inquisitor? No, of course not. Most are avoided and ignored."

"So you want people thinking you're a joke?"

"Well no, I just thought given what many already think of me it was the perfect solution. Make me seem harmless, less suspect."

"I want you you stop."

Dorian arched a brow at me. "Why?"

"Why? Because by creating this false belief you've also made yourself appear incompetent and flaky. And because you are none of those things. I want the rest of the Inquisition to see you as you are."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this idea."

I slipped a hand over his where it rested on the bar. "Please love? You don't deserve these rumours or the false reputation you've created for yourself."

Dorian's eyes were tight with some strong emotion I couldn't identify, but his smile was beautiful. "Alright amatus, I didn't consider how it might be detrimental to my credibility. Though I don't know how I'll fill my time if I'm not sitting here pretending to get drunk."

I brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and pulled him to me in a gentle kiss. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"Amatus." Dorian growled as he returned my kiss. "Why in the name of the Maker did you not confront me about this sooner?"

"I was under a spell." I teased. "Blinded by my adoration of you."

"The things you say." He sighed against my ear, biting it lightly and making me shiver.

"Let's retire to my quarters." I sighed against his lips as he kissed me again.

"Is there wine?"

I laughed out loud as I led him from the tavern, drawing amused and curious glances from others in the tavern. "You're incorrigible."

"And all yours." He growled behind me.

"Thank the Maker for that."

_*fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I've lived with and/or spent years around peolpe who drink and people who are alcoholics. (There IS a difference.) What is implied in-game regarding Dorian's drinking is NOT a sign of alcoholism.
> 
> *Anyone who belives otherwise has never met or known an addict.


End file.
